


Geliebter Verräter

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Liebe ist etwas, was sich ein Spion nicht leisten kann. Sex... ist etwas anderes. Ein Werkzeug... Aber was ist schon eine Nacht.





	Geliebter Verräter

Sie waren nur zu dritt. Es war ein ungemütlich nasser Winterabend, die Fenster waren schon schwarz, und das Prasseln des Regens daran war noch schwach zu hören. Die Tafel war prächtig gedeckt, aufwendiger als alles, was sich Narcissa und Lucius sonst leisteten. Doch das war nichts für diesen besonderen Freund. Severus war zu Besuch. Alle drei genossen die ausgesuchten Speisen und den guten Wein. Letzteren allerdings in Maßen. Die Atmosphäre wirkte entspannt. Man unterhielt sich über dies und das. Wie eine gutsituierte Dame aus gutem Hause bemühte sich Narcissa, das Gespräch in Gang zu halten. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Lucius das tun würde. Nicht Heute abend. Sie lächelte in sich hinein. Sie wollte ihren Mann glücklich sehen. Und tatsächlich wirkte Lucius unter der höflich-beherrschten Fassade des Gastgebers etwas nervös. Und doch strahlte er von innen heraus. Severus beteiligte sich höflich am Gespräch, beherrscht und sachlich, doch entspannter als ihn ausserhalb dieses Hauses je jemand gesehen hatte. Er wusste, hier war er willkommen. Sonst wäre er nicht gekommen. Besonders nicht heute… Gelegentlich huschte gar ein Lächeln über sein düsteres Gesicht. Immer wieder hing Lucius Blick fast hungrig an ihm, länger als höflich gewesen wäre. Narcissa hatte nicht vor, ihn auf die Folter zu spannen. Oder beide? Vermutlich ... Severus war so schlecht zu durchschauen. Immer unter Kontrolle. Auch heute verriet er nichts von sich. Entschlossen stand sie auf. „Ich empfehle mich nun, und überlasse Dir unseren Gast“. Sie lächelte Lucius zu, der nun tatsächlich leicht errötete. Er lächelte seine Frau liebevoll an. Er war dankbar, dass sie ihn so nahm wie er war. „Gute Nacht, meine Liebe“ sagte er warmherziger als sonst. Sie nickte und verließ den Raum, ganz Dame. Lucius schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Er fühlte sich wieder wie damals… wie ein kleiner Junge der verbotenes plante. Doch gab es heute nichts zu fürchten. Nicht heute nacht. Nur eines vielleicht… zu enttäuschen. Er hatte so viele Geliebte genossen, hatte viel Erfahrung. Er wusste, dass er ein guter Liebhaber war. Doch das hier war anders- wichtiger. Und vielleicht gab es nur diese eine Nacht. „Komm“ sagte er leise und zog Snape mit sich zu dem Trakt mit den Gästezimmern. Dort öffnete er eine Tür, zog Severus mit sich. Der Raum war nicht gross, doch sehr gemütlich. Schwere Vorhänge schlossen die kalte Welt draußen aus. Im Kamin flackerte ein munteres Feuer, das einzige Licht hier. Das Bett war groß und sah bequem aus mit vielen Kissen und einer üppigen Felldecke. Ein flauschiges Bärenfell lag auf dem Boden. Lucius lächelte, etwas verlegen. Severus drehte sich noch einmal zur Tür um. Er vollzog einige komplexe Bewegungen mit seinem Zauberstab. Lucius runzelte die Stirn. Severus drehte sich wieder um zu ihm. „Manchmal möchte man wirklich ungestört bleiben ...“ sein dunkler Blick hatte fast etwas schelmisches… Es war inzwischen so selten, das irgendetwas von Severus eigentlicher Persönlichkeit noch seine Maske aus Kälte und Distanziertheit durchbrach. Schatten liefen über Severus harsches, schmales Gesicht, doch der Ausdruck seiner Augen war sanft. Er zog Lucius näher zu sich heran. Er wollte dem Freund die Angst nehmen, die er so deutlich spürte. Leicht strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über Lucius Hände seine Arme hinauf. Lucius atmete tief durch, dann zog er Severus näher zu sich heran. Sanft küsste er ihn auf den Mund, schmeckte ihn ausgiebig und mit Genuss. Severus zog ihm das Hemd aus der Hose, seine Hände fuhren lasziv über nackte Haut, für Lucius fühlten sie sich glühend heiss an. Lucius Mund löste sich, er musste schlucken, um seine Erregung im Zaum zu halten. Severus Mundwinkel zuckten. Er strich mit einer Hand zart durch Lucius Gesicht, strich über seine Haare. Niemand lebendiges ausserhalb dieses Hauses hätte wohl geglaubt, dass Severus Snape zu solcher Zartheit gewillt oder gar fähig war. Geschickt entfernte er die Schleife, die Lucius lange blonde Haare zusammenhielt, so dass sie ihm nun offen über den Rücken hingen. Haare um die ihn manche Frau beneidete. Dann öffnete er Lucius Hemd, der es achtlos zu Boden fallen liess. Lucius begann , Severus Hemd aufzuknöpfen…diese unendlich vielen Knöpfe. Severus war sehr schlank, fast dünn. Die glänzend schwarzen, langen und immer etwas ungezähmten Haare fielen ihm über Schultern und Rücken. Lucius schluckte abermals. Severus besass die ungezähmte, etwas borstige Schönheit einer Wildkatze. Sie fielen sich in die Arme, nackte Haut traf auf nackte Haut. Vorsichtig und zärtlich glitten Lucius Hände über Severus Rücken, ertasteten jede der unzähligen, alten Narben die kreuz und quer über Severus Rücken liefen. Severus erschauerte kurz und entspannte sich dann wieder. Auf Severus eindeutige Forderung öffnete Lucius seinem Mund, überliess sich Severus Zunge, ihn zu erforschen. Es war fast zuviel. Die intensiven Gefühle landeten umgehend weiter unten. Seine Hose wurde ihm unangenehm eng. Severus Hand wanderte langsam nach unten, doch Lucius stoppte ihn. „noch nicht“ flüsterte er leise, auch wenn sein bestes Stück anderes forderte. Wieder küsste er Severus, während ihre Zungen sich gegenseitig erforschten, wanderten seine Hände nach unten. Mit geübten Händen knöpfte er Severus Hose auf und liess sie nach unten gleiten. Eine Hand glitt zart über Severus Pobacken, die andere fasste nach seinem Glied, umfasste es sanft, das Severus ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Er schob seine Hüfte näher in Lucius Hand. Lucius liess sich vor dem Freund in die Knie fallen. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er Severus Glied, ertastete zart jeden Zentimeter samtige Haut. Dann nahm er langsam Severus Glied in den Mund, dabei seine Zunge geschickt einsetzend. Eine Hand knetete sanft seine Hoden. Severus schloss die Augen, gab sich ganz dem unglaublichen Gefühl hin. Mit beiden Händen hielt er Lucius Kopf, fuhr ihm durchs Haar. Es war ihm nicht fremd, Männer zu lieben. Doch war es immer ein Akt der Ausübung von Macht seinerseits gewesen. Etwas gewalttätiges. Sex, ohne Liebe um andere zu demütigen, an ihren Platz unter ihm zu verweisen. Etwas mit dem er sich Respekt und Anhänger verschafft hatte. Und… Erleichterung. Langsam, so langsam, das es ihm wie Folter erschien erhöhte er die Geschwindigkeit, liess sein Glied von Lucius Mund liebkosen. Er sah Sterne hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern, als er sich endlich in Lucius Mund ergoss, der dies entgegennahm, als sei es Champagner. Er zog Lucius zu sich hoch und mit sich auf das bequeme Bett, wo sie schweratmend eine Weile beieinander lagen. Lucius betrachtete Severus nun entspanntes Gesicht. Diese kostbaren, so seltenen Momente wenn der Freund seine ständige Anspannung und Wachsamkeit aufgab. Er beugte sich über ihn, küsste ihn aufs rabenschwarze nun etwas feuchte Haar und die geschlossenen Augen. Dann küsste er Severus auf den Mund, der ihn bereitwillig öffnete. Ihre Zungen umspielten sich, bis beide, wieder atemlos, voneinander abliessen. Lucius Glied pochte schmerzhaft. Severus Gesicht zeigte den Hauch eines Lächelns. Plötzlich waren seine Augen nicht mehr kalt, sondern tief, warm und verletzlich. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung wie der einer Katze drehte er sich auf den Bauch, seine Haare über das Laken gebreitet wie Rabenfedern. Lucius atmete tief durch bei dieser eindeutigen Einladung. Viele Männer hatten ihn hier besucht, schöne Männer, die ihm geholfen hatten, die Kunst der Liebe zu verfeinern und zu zelebrieren. Doch keiner kam IHM gleich. Immer war ein Nachgeschmack der Enttäuschung zurückgeblieben. Lucius tauchte seine Finger in das Massageöl das neben dem Bett stand. Dann massierte und liebkoste er Severus Rücken und seine furchtbaren Narben. Es war unmenschlich gewesen, ein Akt der Barbarei, wie der Dunkle Lord Severus damals hatte bestrafen lassen. Er hatte ihn auspeitschen lassen wie ein Tier- oder wie einen Muggle. Fast hätte er ihn damals verloren. Lange hatte Severus Leben auf der Kippe gestanden, hatten Lucius und Narcissa für ihn gebangt, um sein Leben gekämpft. Langsam und zärtlich arbeitete er sich den Rücken hinunter bin zu Severus Gesäss, auf dem die alten Narben ausliefen. Er genoss es nicht weniger zu massieren, als Severus massiert zu werden. Er spürte, wie sich der Freund unter seinen Händen entspannte, die ewige Anspannung und Wachsamkeit aufgab, ihm sein Vertrauen schenkte. Was konnte Lucius sich mehr wünschen… Er wollte ihm etwas zurückgeben für dieses ausserordentliche Geschenk. Fast überwältigten ihn seine Gefühle, doch wappnete er sich. Mit einer Hand schob er Severus Beine etwas auseinander und widmete sich ausgiebig seinen Gesässbacken, knetete und liebkoste sie. Sein Glied verlangte endlich nach Erfüllung. Noch nicht… Severus leises Stöhnen-ein eindeutiges Verlangen nach mehr- liess Lucius lächeln. Er schmiegte sich näher an den geliebten Freund, nein, den Geliebten. Und wenn nur für diese eine, wertvolle Nacht. Sanft drang einer seiner Finger in Severus ein, er hörte wie Severus scharf die Luft einsog ob dieses für ihn ungewohnten Gefühls. Virtuos erforschte er Severus Inneres, dessen Anspannung sich in Erwartung gewandelt hatte. Weitere zwei Finger leisteten dem ersten Gesellschaft, bis Severus ein weiteres Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Er reckte sich Lucius Liebkosungen entgegen. „Spiel nicht mit mir“ knurrte Severus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus. Die Finger verschwanden. Lucius plazierte sein pralles Glied an Severus Ausgang. Er zog Severus näher zu sich heran, und drang langsam in ihn ein, was Severus mit einem scharfen Ausatmen quittierte. Lucius schnappte nach Luft, fast hatte er zu lange gewartet. Er drang weiter in ihn ein bis er ganz in ihm war, bei Merlin, was war Severus…eng. Die intensive Massage seines besten Stücks brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Langsam veränderte er den Winkel, bis ihn ein lautes Stöhnen belohnte und sich Severus noch näher an ihn drängte. Um Beherrschung bemüht, zog er sich fast ganz heraus, nur um wieder in Severus zu dringen, der Rhythmus härter und schneller werdend. Zu gross war seine Begierde, der Wunsch, in ihm zu sein. Schweiss glänzte auf Severus Haut. Nicht lange und er ergoss sich mit einem leisen Schrei in Severus. Gemeinsam lagen sie so, schweissnasse, erhitzte Haut aufeinander, schwer atmend. Kurz lösten sie sich voneinander, Severus drehte sich auf den Rücken und lächelte sanft. Das Flackern des Feuers warf geheimnisvolle Schatten auf sein erhitztes Gesicht, wilde schwarze Haare klebten ihm an der Stirn. Dann zog er Lucius zu sich und küsste ihn innig und lange. Sie lagen eine Weile nebeneinander, wortlos. Dann rührte sich Severus. Ein amüsiertes Funkeln blitzte in seinen Augen. Dann begann er, sein eigenes Glied zu streicheln und zu reiben, den dunklen, eindringlichen Blick keinen Moment von Lucius abgewandt. Severus Atem wurde schneller, der Blick der schwarzen Augen erzeugte Hitzewellen in Lucius. Es war ihm eine süsse Tortur, zuzuschauen, wie Severus sich selbst erregte bis sein Glied prall gefüllt war. Unbewusst leckte er sich die Lippen. Als Severus bereit war, zog er Lucius zu sich heran und küsste ihn fordernd. Dann stand er auf, zog Lucius mit sich, hiess diesen vor dem Bett knien. Mit den geschickten Fingern eines Tränkemeisters erforschte er Lucius Eingang. Ohne lange zu warten, drang er dann mit seinem Glied in ihn ein und verhielt. Forschend und mit Genuss suchte er nach dem richtigen Winkel bis Lucius laut stöhnte. Dann pumpte er in ihn mit einer Macht und Ausdauer, das Lucius fast die Luft wegblieb. Einige Male schrie er auf vor Lust. Er konnte nur hoffen das dieses Zimmer weit genug weg war von Narcissas Schlafgemach…. Severus wurde immer schneller, schweissnasse erhitzte Haut klatschte auf Haut bis er sich heftig in Lucius ergoss. Noch in ihm, zog er sie beide auf das Bärenfell auf dem sie gekniet hatten.   
Später in der Nacht erwachte Lucius. Severus, der neben ihm auf dem Bärenfell lag, warf sich hin und her, murmelte unverständliches. Lucius schmiegte sich an ihn „beruhige dich, es ist alles in Ordnung“ flüsterte er immer wieder leise, bis sein Geliebter sich beruhigte. Er wachte nicht auf, aber seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und er atmete wieder ruhiger. Lucius seufzte… Er wünschte er könnte ihn beschützen, vor allem Leid. Dem aus seiner Vergangenheit und dem in der Zukunft. Doch das lag nicht in seiner Macht. Er hoffte nur, Severus war dem gewachsen, was er sich aufgebürdet hatte. Wenn jemand das Unmöglich möglich machen konnte, dann er. Mit einer Hand zog er eine Decke vom Bett und breitete sie über sie beide. Dem wieder ruhigen Atem seines Freundes noch lange lauschend schlief er ein.  
Severus erwachte, weil ihn etwas kitzelte. Lucius lange Haare, sein Kopf war an seine Schulter gelehnt. Sein rechter Arm lag quer über seinen Oberkörper, sein Bein über seine Beine. Als wolle er ihn nicht weglassen. Und so war es wohl auch. Severus seufzte leise. Ja, Lucius hatte ihm etwas gegeben, seine Seele und seinen Körper befriedigt. Das Gefühl war- exquisit-gewesen. Bei der Erinnerung rührte sich etwas weiter unten in ihm. Aber es war besser, und sicherer für alle, seine Bedürfnisse zu ignorieren. Schlimm genug, das man wusste, das sie Freunde waren. Lucius atmete ruhig. Er sah so glücklich aus. Severus atmete tief durch, ohne sich zu rühren. Eine Weile würde er ihn noch so liegen lassen.   
Es war früh morgens als Lucius erwachte. Severus stand neben dem Bett, schon fertig angezogen. Es war noch dunkel draussen. „Guten Morgen“ murmelte Lucius. Snape drehte sich zu ihm um. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein ernstes Gesicht. „Ich muss zurück“. Lucius warf sich eine Decke um, und begleitete ihn zur Haustür. Snape nickte ihm kurz zum Abschied zu, die kalte, indifferente Miene wieder ganz sein übliches selbst. Lucius stand noch lange wie erstarrt im Türrahmen bis ihm klar wurde, das er fror. Erst dann schloss er endlich die Tür.  
Narcissa suchte nach ihm, als ihr Mann nicht, pünktlich wie sonst zum Frühstück erschien. Sie fand ihn in dem Zimmer, das er mit Severus geteilt hatte. Sie ging herein und zog leise die Tür ins Schloss. „Lucius?“ er sah nicht auf. Seine langen blonden Haare waren noch zerzaust von der Nacht, Bartstoppeln zierten sein unrasiertes Gesicht. Er sass auf dem Bett und blickte geistesabwesend ins Feuer. Wüsste er, das dies der letzte Tag seines Lebens gewesen war- er würde als glücklicher Mann sterben. Doch so war es nicht. Severus hatte ihm diese eine Nacht geschenkt. Es blieb ihm nur weiter für und um ihn zu bangen. Für den Verräter, den er so liebte… „Kannst du meine Verpflichtungen für heute absagen?“ murmelte er. „Ich gehe heute nicht mehr aus dem Haus“.  
Narcissa setzte sich zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. Selten war ihr ihr sonst so kühler Mann so menschlich erschienen.  
Etliche Schüler sprangen erschrocken beiseite als sie schwungvoll von Professor Snape überholt wurden, auf dem Weg zum Lehrertisch in der Grossen Halle. Minerva sah ihn kommen und seufzte. Sein kalter Gesichtsausdruck und der scharfe Blick, mit dem er die Schülertische musterte, liess wieder einen unangenehmen Tag für Schüler und Kollegen vermuten. Konnte dieser verdammte Kerl sich nicht einmal entspannen und sich etwas menschlich zeigen. Sie atmete tief durch und nippte an ihrer Teetasse als er ihr knapp zunickte und Platz nahm.

Zuvor…  
„Sev, ich bitte dich!“ „Nein“ sagte Snape leise. Er beugte sich nur noch tiefer über die Schüleraufsätze, die er vorgab, zu korrigieren. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. „Sie alle…und mich, MICH weist Du ab?“ Snape runzelte die Stirn und schrieb weiter. „ICH liebe Dich…“ flüsterte Lucius. Snape schrieb weiter, es war nur noch das Kratzen der Feder zu hören. Das Geräusch brach ab, weil Snape die Feder fallen liess. „Ja. Eben darum nicht“ sagte er hart, ohne aufzublicken. Dann nahm er die Feder auf und schrieb weiter. Lucius atmete schwer. Wie konnte Severus sich so gefühlskalt geben, wenn er genau das Gegenteil war?! Dann schoss seine Hand vor, stoppte Snapes Hand mit der Feder. „Ignorier mich nicht“ sagte er scharf. Snape seufzte. „Ich bringe dich in Gefahr. Und deine Familie. Sag mir nicht, das du das nicht längst weisst.“ Sein Blick blieb gesenkt. „Schon lange…“ hauchte Lucius“. Endlich sah Severus auf. Sein harter, kühler Blick traf Lucius bittenden. Keiner sprach. Dann sah Snape weg, er hob die Feder auf und schrieb weiter. „Nun gut“. Lucius strahlendes Lächeln ahnte er mehr, als das er es sah. Eine Nacht. Lucius Nacht.


End file.
